How could you?
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: I'm not a Dean fan. So, Dean is not placed in a favorable light. More to come. R/D A little bit of J/R Chapter 3 now uploaded!
1. A First

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters. I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory either.

Rory: "Mom, I'm home."

Lorelai: Hi, hon. I'm in the living room."

Rory walked into the living room, and saw her mom lying on the couch reading.

Rory: "Hey, mom what are you reading?"

Lorelai: "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

Rory stared at her open mouthed.

"Wow, I can't believe it. You practically never read."

Lorelai: "Yes, I know but there's a first time for everything she quipped."

Plus, I wanted to see if it was different from the movie she added.

Rory: "How is it?"

Lorelai: "Good. Wait a minute you've never read this book?"

Rory: "Nope."

Lorelai gasped. "Miss, I read everything I can get my hands on, hasn't read Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

Rory laughed, "No, I haven't." " What's the big deal?"

Lorelai: "What's the big deal?" She asked in mock disbelief.

"This my dear girl, is a wonderful book and you haven't given it the attention it deserves!"

Rory: "Fine, I'll read it." "Can we please call a truce, and get something to eat?"

Lorelai grinned triumphantly. "Yay, I win!"

Rory just rolled her eyes. "What about dinner?" she pressed.

"Ah, yes." Lorelai stated, and then with a dramatic pause said, " I ordered pizza with onions."

Rory sighed, then laughed. "So, should I pick up breath mints with our ice-cream?"

Lorelai paused looking thoughtful, then her face lit up. "No, you can get Mint Chocolate Chip ice-cream."  "2 in 1, our dilemma is solved."

Rory: "Okay, I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gilmore Girls Show or any of the characters.

Rory decided to take the long way to Doose's, so that she could go by the bridge.

"Hm, I wonder if Dean is at home. Maybe he'd like to come over for dinner." she mused.

She stopped to gaze at the bright, full moon. "How pretty and romantic nights like these are." She murmured to herself.

Slowly strolling along she came to the bridge. And was just about to start across it, when she noticed two people standing in the middle of the bridge. They were holding hands and smiling at each other.

On closer inspection, she saw that it was Dean and the new girl that Lane had told her about.

"Oh my gosh, he's with Allison!" she gasped.

Shock, anger, and then sadness filled her.

He was cheating on her. She couldn't believe it.

There was no other explanation, there couldn't be she thought angrily.

What should I do? She thought as she calmed down minutely.

Should I wait and talk to him later, or confront him now?

She looked up again and saw as if in slow motion, that they were kissing.

Confront him! Sprang to her mind, and she started marching across the bridge.

Determination was written across her face.

They broke apart at the sound of her footsteps, ringing hollow across the boards.

Hollow, Rory thought is how I feel inside.

Dean visibly started when he saw Rory.

Allison just stared at Rory, smirking slightly.

"Oh, hello Rory. Nice to finally meet you." she purred.

"Shut up!" Rory snapped.

Then facing Dean, with a look of pure fury ground out "How could you?"

"Rory I ---"  "Shut up! I don't want to hear it." She snapped at him.

"We are through, finished! Don't ever come near me again!"

"Understand?" she asked him.

And then, without waiting for a response she marched off, without looking back.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please review. Also, please keep any and all reviews G rated.


	3. Jess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, or any of the characters, except for the ones that I make up.

Rory continued walking resolutely toward town, trying to keep her emotions in check until she got home, and she could cry in private.

Arriving at Doose's market, she quickly ducked in, grabbed their ice cream, paid, and headed for Luke's.

"_Maybe coffee will make me feel better_," she thought miserably.

Jess looked up as the bell clanked announcing Rory's arrival.

"_She doesn't look so good_" he thought.

Her eyes were red from the strain of holding back her sobs, and she looked thoroughly miserable.

Rory looked up to see Jess standing behind the counter watching her, concern etched on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently.

And at this soft-spoken, sincere inquiry she burst into tears.

"Rory" he said, alarmed as she sat down on a stool sobbing profusely.

Jess came around the counter, and sat on the stool beside her, and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Rory" he tried again.

"What's wrong?"

Rory shook her head, and then buried her face in his shirt, and continued to sob.

"It's okay," he said.

Rory stopped crying as quickly as she had started.

She pulled back, embarrassed at her breakdown.

"I'm sorry, I totally soaked your shirt."

"No, it's okay. I've got others," he laughed.

Which prompted a smile from her.

"Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder."

"It's okay. Really, what are friends for?"

"So, what happened?" he asked her.

"Well, I found Dean with----- here she faltered.

"Rory" he prompted.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I found Dean with the new girl Allison.

He was cheating on me."

"How do you know? Maybe he was just being friendly." Jess said.

Rory looked at him, and then laughed harshly.

"Oh yeah, real friendly. On the bridge, in the moonlight, holding hands. Did I leave anything out? Let's see. Oh yeah, they were kissing!"

"I'm sure that their just great friends!" She finished sarcastically.

Jess looked at her red, swollen eyes, and felt rage at what this, stupid, Boy Scout wannabe, had done to his precious, sweet, innocent flower.

"_Wait_" he thought "_my precious, sweet, innocent flower_?"

Well, maybe she could be, when she got over her apparent heartbreak.

Rory's soft voice pulled him back to reality.

"I should get home, my mom will wonder where I am."

"Okay, and Rory I'm sorry."

Rory smiled slightly. "Thanks" she said.

She headed for the door. All of the sudden, Rory remembered what she had come for.

"Oh, Jess."

"What?" he asked.

"Could I get two cups of coffee, to go please?"

"Coming right up."

He gave her a wide grin, and handed her two cups of coffee.

"Thanks" she said. Smiling she headed out the door, with one more backward glance at Jess.

Jess watched her go into the night, and thought, "_Maybe someday soon_." And smiled to himself.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please push the little purple button, and leave a review. So that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied or bleeped out with stars cuss words. Thanks.


End file.
